Uprising
'' |name=Uprising |image= |player=Thel 'Vadam |date=November 3, 2552 |place=The surface of Installation 05. |Objective=*Defend yourself from the Brutes *Exact vengeance on the Brute traitors *Fight your way to the canyon floor *Raze the Brute encampment |enemies=*Jiralhanae **Minors **Majors **Captains *Kig-Yar **Minors **Majors **Snipers *Yanme'es *Ghosts *Wraiths *Spectres |weapons= *Human **Shotgun **Rocket Launcher **Grenade *Covenant **Plasma Pistol **Plasma Rifle ***Brute Plasma Rifle **Needler **Carbine **Beam Rifle **Energy Sword **Brute Shot **Fuel Rod Gun **Plasma Grenade **Plasma Turret **Shade |depicts=The Battle of Installation 05}} Uprising is the thirteenth campaign level of Halo 2, and the twelfth playable one. As Thel 'Vadam, the player must battle their way through Jiralhanae, Kig-Yar and a few Yanme'e to reach a rendezvous with Rtas 'Vadum. Along the way, they will receive some aid from Unggoy and other Sangheili, most notably a Zealot. Transcript [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pJj78UuijWY {Cutscene}] Thel 'Vadam is seen arriving on a cliff face via teleporting from the Gravemind. The view shows a view of Delta Halo's Control Room. He then turns to his left and finds a conveniently-placed Plasma Rifle, lying on a rock stained with Sangheili blood, and readies himself on the path ahead. {Gameplay} Oh, So That's How it Is Thel 'Vadam sees Brute Shot grenades going off in the distance, followed by Plasma Rifle bursts firing in the air. *'Jiralhanae': "Weaklings!" Vadam picks up an Energy Sword.'' *'''Sangheili: (dying) "The Brutes have betrayed us... the Councillors..." *'Vadam sees a Jiralhanae shooting at a dead Sangheili. *'Jiralhanae': "Let's just throw them over the edge!" *'Jiralhanae': "Where's the fun in that?" Another Jiralhanae approaches the two other Jiralhanae. *'Jiralhanae' "I already checked there!" *'Jiralhanae': "Just making sure..." Vadam ambushes the Jiralhanae and assassinates them.'' *Jiralhanae Captain: (growls) "Go see what's taking them so long!" *'''Jiralhanae Captain: (if spotted) "He's still just an Elite. Go! Kill him!" Or alternatively, if spotted: *'Jiralhanae': (sarcastically) So, you've come to save your friends! After 'Vadamee reaches the doors of a structure, a cloaked Special Operations Sangheili arrives from the door and helps 'Vadam to kill any remaining Jiralhanae. *'SpecOps Sangheili': "By the Prophets ... what have these Brutes done?" The Sangheili turns and looks at 'Vadam, then tightens his fist. *'SpecOps Sangheili': "They have shed our brothers' blood... and for that, they must die!" Insertion Drop Pods land on the canyon, unveiling Sangheili reinforcements. *'SpecOps Sangheili': "A Zealot! So much for a stealthy advance." *'Sangheili Zealot': "Bah! Over so soon?" If 'Vadam moves into the structure before the rest of the Sangheili reinforcements do.. *'Zealot Sangheili': "Arbiter! Save some for the rest of us!" If 'Vadam waits until the reinforcements enter the structure. *'Zealot': "Make haste! There are more Jiralhanae to kill!" Once the Sangheili clear the first room of the structure, they find two Unggoy running about. With their help, the Sangheili finish off the remaining Jiralhanae, Kig-Yar and Yanme'e in the area. Vadam and his allies enter the next room where several more Jiralhanae take defensive positions.'' *'''Zealot: "Ha ha! Long have I waited for this!" *'Jiralhanae': "Not all dead? Raise the alarms!" Later, 'Vadam finds a Grunt cowering in a corner. Sometimes, he will speak as follows: *'Cowardly Grunt': "Please ... no hurt! Me like Elites! Brutes stinky bad-bad! Me stay here, make sure no Brutes come behind mighty Arbiter!" (Chuckles nervously) As 'Vadam and the allies enter a hallway with dead Sangheili, Unggoy, and weapons scattered about. *'SpecOps Sangheili': (praying to dead Unggoy and Sangheili) "Start the journey... be at peace." Alternatively: *'SpecOps Sangheili': " ...And yet I live." or *'Zealot Sangheili': (sadly, kneeling over dead Unggoy) "He is no more." Vadam and his allies go into another room, where more Covenant Loyalist forces await. The forces are easily defeated.'' The lance soon enters another room, with more Sangheili and Grunt corpses and scattered weapons. As the door to the outside opens, several Jiralhanae and Kig-Yar are taken by surprise as the Sangheili (and any remaining Unggoy) charge at them. Step Aside, Let the Man Go Through As the Sangheili head forward, more Jiralhanae await and are soon eliminated. A few Ghosts are placed near the position. The Arbiter pilots one of them, and the Sangheili follow on foot. 'Vadam takes the vanguard and surprise-attacks the nearby Jiralhanae camp head-on. The Sangheili follow, as a big battle takes place between Plasma Turrets, Ghosts and infantry. After clearing the Loyalist forces in the area, Kig-Yar behind follow up to reinforce the camp, and after they are eliminated, 'Vadam and his allies follow up on the next camp, where a Grunt on a Plasma Turret aids the Swords of Sanghelios. A few more Jiralhanae-controlled Ghosts and a Spectre try to stop the Separatist forces with failure. A small Kig-Yar camp awaits in the next area, and is easily taken care of by 'Vadam. Some Sangheili take the opportunity to pilot the Ghosts throughout the camp. Another Loyalist camp awaits with Power Cores placed at the front to stop the Separatists, and a few Kig-Yar Snipers as support. The Separatist forces crush the defenses and rush through to the next area. Fight Club The next area is guarded by multiple Jiralhanae and a few Wraiths. Once most of the area is cleared of Jiralhanae, a few more Sangheili Drop Pods land to reinforce the current Separatist pack. Inside a structure room, they find a cache of Human and Covenant weapons. *'''Sangheili: "What vulgar taste! Even as trophies, these weapons are worthless!" Vadamee and his allies get through the Jiralhanae forces and a Jiralhanae-controlled Ghost and enters a cave to find Kig-Yar and another Jiralhanae-controlled Ghost. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=58elS6ULaY4 {Cutscene}] Vadam exits the last door. A Wraith approaches him slowly. Arbiter readies his weapon. The lid opens to reveal Rtas 'Vadum'' *'''Rtas 'Vadum: "By the rings, Arbiter!? The Councilors! Are they -" *'Thel 'Vadam': "Murdered... By the Brutes." *'Rtas 'Vadum': "Vile, disloyal beasts! The Prophets were fools to trust them!" Alternatively, on higher difficulties: *'Rtas 'Vadum': "Vile, insolent beasts! The Prophets were fools to trust them!" They see Phantoms fly over them. It stops above the platform of the Delta Halo Control Room. Tartarus lands from the gravity lift, with Commander Miranda Keyes and 343 Guilty Spark in captivity. Tartarus greets the Jiralhanae guards with growls. He enters, and the doors close behind him. Trivia Glitches *If the dying Sangheili with the Energy Sword at the beginning of the level is melee'd as the quote "The Brutes have betrayed us... The Councilors..." plays, then his mouth will start moving to the words. *You can have unlimited Plasma Pistols on this level. If you give a Grunt a Fuel Rod Gun or a Rocket launcher then drive in a vehicle toward him, he will dive out of the way and drop his weapon and pull out a Plasma Pistol with 100% ammo. *If the Unggoy that you find in the first cavern room are still with you when you get to the three-leveled room, you will notice that they will not follow you any further. Should you push (not melee) them toward and off the edge, they will not follow you like the Sangheili will if you push them down. Unusually when you reach the chapter section "Step Aside, Let The Man Go Through," these surviving Unggoy will have somewhow followed you to this point despite not having seen them if one backtracks. *Sometimes, the zealot will stop moving no matter how far you go, if you switch weapons with him, he will start climbing up an imaginary boundary and stay at the top. *If you get on top of the mountains by where the Spectre comes you should see a pathway in the mountain straight at you, when you get to the end mysteriously two trees can be seen floating like the one in Two Betrayals. *If you walk by a certain tree you will see part of Thel 'Vadam's body and if you shoot it you will take damage. *If you take a Ghost past the last door, stop, and get out just before the cut-scene starts, the Ghost will show in the cut-scene. *This level contains an example of the Thunderstorm Skull not working properly. Like the Grunt allies in the level Sacred Icon, certain enemies in this level can spawn at ranks below the maximum even with the skull on. If you start the level with Thunderstorm on, the first Jiralhanae you see as well as (possibly) the other two Jiralhanae around the corner will be minors instead of Captains. When you get to the area where the Jiralhanae growls and says "Go see what's taking them so long," all the Jiralhanae there will be Captains. *It is possible to gain two extra SpecOps Sangheili allies near the beginning of the level, at the expense of two Unggoy. When the first SpecOps Sangheili begins to say, "By the Prophets, what have these Brutes done?" rush into the next room so that the Zealot and two minor Sangheili can't drop down from the sky. Therefore, you will only have the one Sangheili as an ally, plus the two Unggoy. If the Unggoy are killed, two extra Spec Ops with Plasma Rifles will appear, usually accompanying the first one. Be sure not to betray the Unggoy outright, or your allies will turn against you. After you clear the first room, you may go back and allow the Zealot and two Minor Sangheili to drop from the sky, however, the Zealot and two Minor Sangheili will not follow you throughout the rest of the level if you do this glitch. *However, you can get them to enter the facility if you get them past the two trees (one of them is fallen). Then they will run inside of the facility but they will not progress any further, waiting at the door to the next room. Melee them (but let their shields recharge) to the two trees and they will run into the building. An easy way to bring them there is to melee one and then immediately push towards him. This should give you a burst of speed, making the task more easier. If you go into the room with the Shade and then go outside, the Zealot and two Minor Sangheili will not spawn. It is impossible to get them to follow you throughout the rest of the level. *It is possible to skip a lot of the level and start the next level prematurely by jumping out and around the level. A good example is Here *A glitch can be witnessed in this level: Start it on Cooperative, and fight your way to the Jiralhanae' armory. Player 1 should fire a plasma rifle. Plasma bolts will be seen coming out of the arbiter's head, not the PR. References *The ending of the Fight Club cut scene is quite similar to the scene in Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, in which Han Solo is confronted with an AT-ST, only to be surprised by the fact that Chewbacca is controlling it. *In this whole level, there are a total of Seven Sangheili, another seven reference. *In one of the rooms that the Jiralhanae wait there is seven in total. *Just after "Step Aside, Let the Man Through," and to the left where the first Brute rides in on a ghost you will find the first and one of few human weapons in the level: a shotgun. Picking it up reveals that it has 7 shells loaded and comes with another 11, referencing Spartan 117. Symbolism *Due to the emphasis of the Sangheili now being abandoned by the San'Shyuum and no longer having contact with them, this level is one of two levels throughout all three games to have the least bit of dialogue, the other being 343 Guilty Spark. *The dark, gloomy clouds in the broad day light sky emphasize that this stage marks the darkest day for the Sangheili, being abandoned by the San'Shyuum, and left to be slaughtered like animals by the Jiralhanae. Miscellaneous *If you are in a Ghost and you accelerate towards the communications tower near the slopes quickly, look up and there is a Phantom going overhead. This phantom most likely is the one that carries Tartarus and Commander Keyes to Delta Halo's Control Room. *There was a cinematic cut from the beginning of this level in which you would see Jiralhanae lining up and killing Sangheili High Councilors. *Grunt allies surprisingly can be given the Rocket Launcher. The best way to do this is obtain the Thunderstorm Skull and play on Easy. Therefore, your Unggoy are Ultras and can take a lot of damage. *At several points throughout the level, one or more of your enemies will run ahead to alert groups further along. (Most notably the Jiralhanae that will run into the top of the three-leveled room and yell "Sangheili resistance, warn the others!") *This level and The Great Journey are the only levels in Halo 2 where a Zealot Sangheili appears on any difficulty. They are also the only levels where Zealots appear as allies in the whole trilogy. *When entering the cave you could also see all types of mysterious faces, at the end by the cave if you look to the right there are cat faces. *When beginning the mission, go to the second rock to the north east, after that turn a little bit left to see the other wall, there is grass forming a bird head and if you look more up there are horns which might mean this is another devil bird like the one in Zanzibar. *This is the only level in the entire Halo Franchise that is just a "revenge" mission. There are no orders, no missions or guidelines to follow, just settling the score with the Jiralhanae and making your way through the Forerunner complexes. *Just before "Step Aside, Let the Man Through," you can find a Grunt covering his head and shaking. If you nudge him he will say: "Please! No hurt! Me like Elites! Brutes stinky bad bad! Me stay here and make sure no Brutes come behind mighty Arbiter! nervously... eh?" This Grunt is known as the Cowardly Grunt, and is one of the three Special Dialogue Grunts. *In the Fight Club part, there is a Jiralhanae with a Shotgun that, if not killed, can be seen trying out the Shotgun on the wall. *In the beginning of the level, you can see sparks of blueish light streaming around of the edge of the cliff. They have a resemblance to the Holo-Drones from when fighting Sesa 'Refumee. *The levels "Gravemind" and "Uprising" occur at the same time. *In the beginning of the level, Brute Shot can be seen shooting out from the cliff and 4 Plasma Rifle shots will be shot into the sky, hinting that Jiralhanae are fighting and at least one Sangheili died. Unexpectedly, the Jiralhanae are shooting the Sangheili, killing them. *One of the crates in the "Jiralhanae trophy room" is labeled Nerve Gas. This leaves some to believe that the UNSC used or were planning to use biological weapons on the Covenant. *Before the end cutscene, if you are holding a Fuel Rod Gun or a Rocket Launcher, the Arbiter will be holidng it in the cutscene. This also works with a Brute Shot. *This level has the most allies of any level in Halo 2 with twelve in total. *Shotguns and Rocket Launchers are the only human weapons available on this level. *The human weapon crates contain Marine helmets. *After the Three-Leveled room, passed the corridor with the dead Sangheili (one has an Energy Sword) and Grunt bodies, the player will reach the room with the Shade turret. On the upper level, there will be a scared Grunt. If the Grunt is located at the left of the door the player comes from, there will be a Fuel Rod Gun beside him. If the Grunt is located anywhere else, the Fuel Rod Gun won't appear. *Using the Thunderstorm skull, the player will gain the aid of up to five Sangheili Ultras who are much more powerful than the Minors found without Thunderstorm. This is very helpful on legendary, where most allies normally die, they will live because of their powerful shielding and good AI. Gallery Halo 2 File:Uprising_Official.png|Uprising level image for Halo 2. File:SpecOpsElite3.jpg|A Sangheili ally. File:Haloroom.jpg|Installation 05's Control Room. File:Arbitercdr meet.jpg|Thel 'Vadamee meets Rtas 'Vadumee outside the Control Room. File:Halophantom.jpg|A Jiralhanae controlled Phantom lands at the Control Room door. Halo 2: Anniversary File:H2A_Wraith_Rear.png File:H2A_Campagin-Environment_Uprising1.jpg|An environmental shot of the beginning of the level. Videos Halo- The Master Chief Collection Walkthrough - Part 23 - Uprising|Uprising Walkthrough Related Pages es:Alzamiento it:La Rivolta Category:Halo 2 Campaign